pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/R Dust and Feather Farmer
Usually gives me around 70 dust per run. Easy and fast farm. Discuss ...::: Fuz :::... 21:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Are stacks of dust really worth farming? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:25, 12 November 2009 ::I do this cause I'm a cheap-o and dont wanna spend 3-4k on a stack of dust. Besides, it doesn't take long to get a stack from this. ...::: Fuz :::... 21:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Well....or you could spend the time it would take to do this to farm something more profitable...and then use the money you make from it (waaaay beyond 3-4k) to buy a stack of dust..... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:31, 12 November 2009 ::::Good point. This can also be used to farm feathers outside seitung. ...::: Fuz :::... 21:38, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::^srsly? thats gud news for me, ty. also i farm feathers n dust now, and makes BU's and make tons of profit. go figure?-- 21:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) UR A LIVE SAVER!-- 21:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I feel warm and fuzzy now :) ...::: Fuz :::... 22:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) even tho its been tested, put it into trial, so if some hater coems along he cant trash rate it, or has the voting process already started-- 22:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::: hey if u can, can u post a feather farming vid too? i cant get it to work -_-... and i used glyph of resto b4 any of the AoE spells, but they keep not gathering round me, and then i die-- 00:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea I'll record one now. ...::: Fuz :::... 00:37, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I have recorded and edited the movies, they should be on Youtube in about an hour. ...::: Fuz :::... 01:11, November 13, 2009 (UTC) --Relyk 01:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :As Relyk pointed out with his mini bar, you can farm this with a derv as well. You can also do it with a pirit spammer, however both of them are slower than ele. The videos are being slow and will be up by 9:40 EST. ...::: Fuz :::... 01:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::The videos are now uploaded to Youtube. Hope they help :) ...::: Fuz :::... 03:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::: how is physcical resistance a better variable than life attunement for feather farm?-- 02:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::The last slot is really just an optional. I've done feather runs and dust runs with Light of Deldrimor, Air of Superiority, Life Attunement, and Physical Resistance. I like Physical Resistance for feathers because it has basically the same effect as Life Attunement. In one sense, the damage is being reduced (physical resistance) and in the other sense, you're being healed more (life attunement). ...::: Fuz :::... 16:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::i tried both, LA and PR, and its either moar healing/defense. they both make u live efficietly, but i like life attune better cause it dont have to keep up with it.-- 00:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, theyre both about the same effect. It's a matter of preference, tbh. ...::: Fuz :::... 01:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::well since i havent even gotten off the main island on nightfall yet, i went to EoTN and kilroys punch out to lvl up, i cant change my proffesion on my new ele(last one looked soooooooooooo fugly), im stuck with monk and so... yea...-- 20:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) this build is pure awesomeness, why isn't it in a section yet? :I am hoping that either I or someone else will put it in the featured builds when possible. Then it might actually get some attention and be vetted. ...::: Fuz :::... 21:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Featuring a build isn't hard. I voted on it, so those who stalk Recent Ratings might show some attention to it. People also won't be afraid to be the first to vote, tehee. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I know it's not hard to feature builds, I don't usually have the time to go on here because of basketball. Anywho, thanks for voting ^ ^ ...::: Fuz :::... 20:45, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::It takes like 1 min ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Why are you using LA instead of Elemental Lord? More heal + another point into fire--TahiriVeila 21:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, thanks! I just tried out elemental lord and it went quite well. I'm gonna add it to main bar. ...::: Fuz :::... 23:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) What's the average run time for feathers in Jaya? Wombatt 16:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :About 9-13 minutes. ...::: Fuz :::... 00:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::fast.--Bluetapeboy 21:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Improvement Wouldn't it be wise to take out flame burst for elemental lord, which gives you extra health, and boosts your elemental skills which means you don't need the 4th damage skill. You can use Glyph>Double Dragon>Inferno/Pheonix>Flame Djinn's Haste. This gives you auto speed boost, and it recharges fast which means it is ready for the next group anyway. If you ever don't kill the entire group, try switching Inferno for Pheonix. But since the original poster already stated that he kills them with 3 skills, it shouldn't be necessary. I have not tried this, but common sense makes me post this anyway. Is there a ele which would be able to test it, since imo this would decrease the risk (E-Lord gives health) and decreases the time taken since after every group you got a speedboost for 16 sec + 20% ench = 18 sec... that's nearly constant speedboost Only downside, Flame Djinn's has a slightly smaller effect range, but that should not be a problem. 10:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm an ele and wanted to farm some feathers, so gave this a try and have some tweaks. Haven't posted much, so I hope I'm doing the right thing modifying the front page! Wazzz 22:38, 19 February, 2010 (GMT) War in Kryta Shining blades, or whetever they are, make the dust run out of ToA impossible. I suggest this farm be done on a toon that has not completed proph or eotn. 08:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 70 Dust?? Is it just me or does this not really get that much dust? I farm the whole path and i get around 30 dust per run on a good run. (where dust actually drops and not ONLY remnants) 01:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :You can salvage the remnants for more dust Deadfalk 17:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Build change I only recently started using this build in October this year, and it was classified as a Good build. It did not have any Ranger skills, and it was not a Monk secondary (???). I am guessing that the last correct change was on "05:05, June 26, 2010 99.100.24.170". I am going to revert back if no one objects. The Texas Hammer 21:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC) vids pointless the videos youve put for these builds, may show route but thats the only thing there good for, shouldnt they show the effectiveness of the builds. if this is the case why arent the builds in the videos the ones on the site. :I am not the author, but many times the people make a video with a variant of the build so they can create the pvx page. Then, the build evolves as people edit the page, but it time consuming to go back and make a new video that shows the current build variation. Its also a waste of their time to make a new video, since often, the builds are so similar, one should be able to figure it out. Also, this is an old version of the build. Go check out this build on the new PVX hosted by Curse. (this is Texas, but Windows Phone 7 forgot to include the ability to use a freaking tilde. They also don't have copy and paste yet either...)